


Keyblader w liceum

by orange_nasturtium



Category: Own universe - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Character, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, High School, Incel - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, Liceum, M/M, Politics, Poznań, Queer Character, Self-Hatred, Trans Male Character, konfederacja, krzysztof bosak, poland - Freeform, polish school
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_nasturtium/pseuds/orange_nasturtium
Summary: Keyblader- zwykły, szary polaczek, wielbiciel konfederacji, właściciel kanału na youtube zaczyna uczęszczać do liceum w Poznaniu. Znowu doznaje tego, czego nienawidzi w sobie najbardziej...
Relationships: Keyblader/Dawid/Mateusz
Comments: 1





	1. Wstęp

**Author's Note:**

> hej, na poczatku chce tylko powiedziec, ze poglady glownego bohatera NIE przedstawiaja moich, jestem zdecydowanym przeciwienstwem prawicowca !!!

Keyblader.. A tak właściwie to Karol Makaroniewicz, posługuje się on imieniem Keyblader, nazwą swojego kanału na YouTubie ponieważ nienawidzi swojego prawdziwego imienia. Zwykły obywatel Rzeczypospolitej Polski, wielki miłośnik konfederacji, Korwina, Bosaka, konserwatysta i... Gej

tak

Keyblader jest **gejem**

Ludzie których wielbi, których poglądy podziela **nienawidzą** _go._ Ale on nie mógł o tym zdecydować, taki się już urodził. **Nienawidził** tego w sobie z całego serca, przez większość życia oszukiwał samego siebie, że jest heteroseksualny. Oj tak, ideał konserwatysty, męski, patriotyczny, honorowy, nienawidzący mniejszości i **hetero**. To była rzecz której Keyblader nie mógł osiągnąć, od dziecka brał udziały w patriotycznych spotkaniach, marszach, oglądał filmy i czytał książki, kiedy jego koledzy przebierali się za piratów, rycerzy, czy kowbojów, on był ubrany w mały polski mundurek uszyty przez ukochaną babcię Lucynę. Bawił się jedynie w "męskie zabawy", samochodziki, dinozaury. Kiedy był dojrzewającym chłopcem zaczął bardziej poznawać otaczający go, często szaro-bury świat, zaczął kształtować swoje poglądy polityczne, siedząc na facebookowych grupkach dwunastoletnich, przesiąkniętych nienawiścią miłośników Janusza Korwina-Mikke, ale to nie była jedyna rzecz która nasz bohater odkrył w swoim okresie dojrzewania, odkrył coś co natychmiastowo znienawidził w sobie, trzynastoletni Key odkrył, że lubi innych **chłopców**. To była w jego oczach największa **porażka**. Jak to się mogło stać?- myślał wtedy młodszy jeszcze nastolatek, dlaczego tak się dzieje? Czy mój organizm działa **nieprawidłowo**? Na początku próbował naginać rzeczywistość, próbował swoich sił w pisaniu do dziewczyn w wieku podobnym lub tym samym co on, chciał mieć dziewczynę, wierzył, że to "wyleczy" go. Większość nie chciała Keybladera, odmawiała mu, nie chciała rozmawiać z jakimś incelskim i seksistowskim konfederatą. W końcu na jej nieszczęście znalazł jedną naiwną dziewczynę w jego wieku, przytulał ją, trzymał za rękę. Ale **nic** nie czuł, nic a nic, wysilał się, myślał intensywnie, ale nie. To zdecydowanie nie była żadna miłość i musiał złamać biedaczce serce, chociaż zważając na charakter Keybladera to dla niej tak było lepiej. Próbował jeszcze parę razy, siedział nocami oglądając jakieś słabe porno, albo kupując tanie magazyny z fotografiami nagich kobiet w jakichś obskurnych, małych sklepikach osiedlowych, ale chwilę po skończeniu czternastu lat postanowił, że nie będzie już na siłę okłamywać siebie, był już w pełni świadomy, że jest homoseksualny i nie miał sił by z tym walczyć, co nie zmieniało faktu, że dalej nie cierpiał tego. Postanowił sobie po prostu, że nie będzie wchodził w żadne związki, jego prawdziwe "ja" zostanie ukryte w głębi jego samego, tak żeby nigdy stąd nie wyszło. Key musiał jakoś nauczyć się z tym żyć.

.

.

.

To był wydawałoby się zwykły dzień z życia Keybladera. Chłopak siedział w wygodnych dresach przy swoim komputerze, popijał jakiegoś taniego energetyka z pobliskiego kiosku grając w tym samym momencie w League of Legends, to była całkiem przyjemna rundka, Keyblader miał bardzo dobry humor, po rozegraniu jeszcze paru, postanowił, że wyłączy swój sprzęt. Z resztą- w samą porę, do jego pokoju weszła jego mama

\- Karolu, prosiłabym cię żebyś za chwilę przyszedł do kuchni, ja i tata musimy powiedzieć tobie o czymś bardzo ważnym

\- Dobrze

O co może chodzić?- pomyślał, czyżby rodzice w końcu zgodzili się by Key zapisał się do młodzieżówki konfederacji? To było jego marzenie, ale rodzice nie podzielali poglądów politycznych Keybladera, chyba nigdy nie głosowali w wyborach i nie interesują się polityką, wiele razy mówili synowi, że za bardzo się w to wszystko angażuje, ale i tak było to dla niego lepsze niż gdyby jego rodziciele byli "jebanym lewackim ścierwem". To nie było raczej to, nie ma mowy, że Key dostał zgodę na jego polityczne działania. Może rodzeństwo? Zżerała go ciekawość więc bardzo szybko poszedł do pomieszczenia gdzie czekano na niego

\- O co w takim razie chodzi? Co chcieliście mi powiedzieć?- zapytał Key

\- Przeprowadzamy się - oznajmiła mama - znaleźliśmy tanie mieszkanie w Poznaniu, o wiele lepsze od naszego obecnego, w miarę schludne i lepiej wystrojone, no i na korytarzowym suficie nie ma rozległej plamy pleśni. Razem z ojcem poszukaliśmy też okoliczną korzystną ofertę pracy w firmie, gdzie zarobimy trochę więcej niż aktualnie, akurat poszukiwani są pracownicy. No i pójdziesz do innej szkoły, chyba fajnie będzie zacząć to od nowa, co?

Przeprowadzka. Keyblader ucieszył się z tej wiadomości, nienawidził swojego obskurnego bloku w Sosnowcu, który liczył chyba więcej lat niż wszyscy mieszkańcy budynku razem wzięci. Dodatkowym plusem była nowa szkoła, nie lubił swojej aktualnej- a teraz już raczej starej, nikt go tam nie lubił i wiele osób wyśmiewało jego kanał na YouTubie, ponieważ powiedział on o nim nie przewidziawszy, że każdy będzie się z tego nabijać

\- Oczywiście, że się cieszę, marzyłem o tym już bardzo długo

\- Widzisz, teraz się to spełni synu, już w ten poniedziałek wyjeżdżamy, masz do jutro czas by spakować swoje rzeczy, z komputerem ci pomogę, bo to akurat coś trudniejszego

Key pobiegł do schowka po walizkę po czym wprowadził do pokoju i pootwierał wszystkie szafy, spakował wszystkie swoje ubrania, plakaty członków konfederacji, kilka konserwatywnych naklejek które dostał od osiedlowego kolegi i kilka jego ulubionych ozdóbek, resztę miał zamiar gdzieś wyrzucił, bo jedyną ich funkcją było tak właściwie zapychanie pustych miejsc, czy zasłanianie zacieków, plam i dziur wyżartych przez myszy albo korniki. W środku walizki znalazły się też oczywiście jego ukochane książki o kapitalizmie, polityce, konserwatyzmie. No i ukochane zdjęcie- 8 letni Key na baranach swojego ojca, wymachując małą flagą na marszu niepodległości. Wszystko co najważniejsze zostało spakowane

.

.

.

Ach ten widok z samochodowego okna- coraz bardziej rozmazujący się, coraz mniejszy zarys Sosnowca. Już niedługo, Już niedługo Key wystartuje od nowa, w lepszym miejscu.


	2. Pierwszy dzień w liceum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always quick reminder ze nie podzielam poglądów głównego bohatera :) !!

Dźwięk budzika, godzina 6.30 rano. Pora wstawać do szkoły- nowej szkoły.

Keyblader z lekko przymrużonymi oczami zwlekł się z łóżka w swoim nowym, pięknym mieszkanku. Spojrzał przez swoje okno opierając łokcie na parapecie- miał ze swojego pokoju widok na Wartę, bardzo go lubił. Po krótkim czasie wpatrywania się w rzekę, udał się do łazienki gdzie umył zęby i twarz, patrząc na lustro myślał sobie: "Dasz radę Key, poradzisz sobie w tej szkole". Wrócił do pokoju i wyciągnął ubrania, w których miał zamiar pojawić się w szkole- była to bluza ze znakiem Polski walczącej, którą kupił na targach z okazji 100 rocznicy niepodległości, zwykłe granatowe dżinsy, skórzany pasek i skarpetki z wyszytymi kuflami piwa. Zaczesał jeszcze swoje włosy delikatnie grzebieniem i poszedł do kuchni, jego rodziców nie było w domu, ponieważ pojechali już do pracy. Chłopak zaparzył sobie gorzką kawę i zjadł jogurt naturalny. Po zjedzeniu wytarł usta w chusteczkę, przejrzał się w lustrze po raz kolejny, by zobaczyć czy dobrze wygląda, po czym założył swoje buty sportowe, cienką pikowaną kurtkę, wziął maseczkę do kieszeni i wyszedł. Key nie chciał nosić maseczki wzorując się na członkach konfederacji buntujących się w sejmie, ale opcja mandatu również mu się nie uśmiechała. Zobaczył jadący w jego stronę autobus, nałożył kawałek materiału na swoją twarz i wsiadł do pojazdu. Jazda trwała z kilkanaście minut, w jej trakcie Keyblader słuchał Hot16 Korwina w zapętleniu. Ta piosenka bardzo mu się podobała, a szczególnie fragment w którym polityk powiedział "a jesienią zamiast liści będą wisieć socjaliści". Wkrótce bus się zatrzymał i wszyscy z niego wysiedli, Key przeszedł jeszcze niedługi kawałek i ukazało mu się duże liceum pokryte farbami w pomarańczowych odcieniach. Chłopak wszedł po czym chciał otworzyć drzwi dzięki którym wyszedłby z przedpokoju, ale ku jego niespodziance były zamknięte, zadzwonił więc do sekretariatu. Po chwili stania i czekania otworzył mu na oko 50 letni mężczyzna ubrany w czarny sweter i spodnie, na jego szyi wisiał widoczny krzyż w kolorze srebra. 

\- Witaj młodzieńcze, uczęszczasz do tej szkoły?- zapytał nieznany mężczyzna

\- T-tak, jestem tutaj nowym uczniem, Karol Makaroniewicz, ale proszę nazywać mnie Keyblader

\- Pf, no dobrze Keyblader- powiedział trochę roześmianym głosem- jestem konserwatorem w tej szkole, Jan Niezbędny, w razie czego proś o moją pomoc

\- Bardzo dziękuję- powiedział Key po czym wszedł do szkoły

"Kurwa jasna"- pomyślał- "dopiero co wchodzę do nowej budy a tam wita mnie jakiś ultra hot DILF, jak tak dalej pójdzie to nie będę już się mógł kryć". Chłopak spojrzał na kartkę którą chował w swojej kieszeni, widniała na niej rozpiska różnych pomieszczeń, patrząc na nią szedł nieumyślnie przez korytarz, wpadając przy tym na jakiegoś blondyna

\- Hej, człowieku, proszę uważać- powiedział nieznajomy chłopak ubrany w czerwony golf i jasno-błękitne rurki

\- Przepraszam.. Zagapiłem się- powiedział Key zasłaniając ręką swój lekki rumieniec, po natrafieniu na kolejnego przystojniaka

\- Dobra, nic się nie stało, pomóż mi po prostu pozbierać te kartki, które mi przez ciebie wypadły, a tak w ogóle to nazywam się Mateusz Cielecki, klasa druga a, profil humanistyczny

\- Keyblader- powiedział pomagając blondynowi w zbieraniu rozrzuconych kartek

\- Keyblader? Dziwne imię, pochodzisz z jakiegoś innego kraju?- powiedział Mateusz zdziwionym głosem

\- Nie, jestem z Polski, nie lubię po prostu mojego prawdziwego imienia

\- Da się zrozumieć

\- Olimpiada z polskiego? Widzę, że dobrze się uczysz skoro chcesz się tam zapisać- powiedział Key patrząc na jedną z kartek

\- Nie żeby się chwalić, ale skoro pytasz to jestem najlepszym uczniem ze wszystkich klas drugich w naszej szkole i jednym z najwybitniejszych w całym liceum- powiedział Mateusz dumnym głosem- tak w ogóle to gdzie chciałeś dojść? Mógłbym Cię tam zaprowadzić, ta przerwa jest dosyć długa

\- Szatnia, a później klasa numer 105

\- Nie ma sprawy, za mną

.

.

.

.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc Mateusz

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, do zobaczenia Keyblader

"Znowu, znowu pieprzone uniwersum atakuje mnie przystojnymi chłopcami znienacka! Nosz jasna cholera!" Key usiadł na ławce i położył plecak obok siebie, po paru minutach usłyszał dzwonek, ustawił się pod drzwiami obok innych i czekał na nauczyciela, który po chwili wpuścił ich do pomieszczenia, wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca w ławkach i rozpakowali rzeczy. Cała klasa przywitała się z nauczycielką, po czym ta powiedziała

\- Witam wszystkich, a szczególnie naszego nowego ucznia, Karolu, proszę wyjść na środek, przedstawić się i opowiedzieć coś o sobie nowym kolegom i koleżankom

\- Cześć, mam na imię Karol, ale chciałbym, żebyście mówili na mnie Keyblader- klasa powstrzymywała śmiech, a Key zrobił się czerwony na twarzy ze złości- interesuję się e-sportem, gram dużo w lola, loa i kingdom hearts, no i moim idolem jest Krzysztof Bosak- w tym momencie klasa nie wytrzymała i każdy wybuchnął śmiechem, a chłopak po raz kolejny poczerwieniał

\- No dobrze, siadaj, możemy zaczynać lekcję

.

.

.

.

Keyblader poczuł, że trochę go ciśnie, dlatego udał się do męskiej łazienki, która była dosyć blisko po otworzeniu drzwi zobaczył kilkoro chłopaków siedzących w środku, blondyna z lokami i pieprzykiem pod okiem w szarej bluzie palącego papierosa, bruneta w okularach popijającego monstera mango loco, krótko ostrzyżonego szatyna który był widocznie pijany, albo naćpany (albo oba), który opierał się na brunecie by utrzymać równowagę, w kącie pomieszczenia siedział brunet z krótką fryzurą, ubrany w dresy, robił on loda jakiemuś chłopakowi z czarnymi włosami i niebieskimi okularami. To było trochę dziwne doświadczenie, w kiblu w Sosnowcu było wybite okno, wielki namalowany kutas na podłodze i drzwi wyrwane z pierwszej kabiny, ale nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś sobie w łazience robił dobrze.

\- Te kurwa, kto to jest do chuja?- powiedział blondyn odrywając się od szluga który dymił na jakąś połowę śmierdzącej niewiadomo czym ciemnej toalety, uśmiechając się głupio

\- A jaa mam ci to njibyy wjedzieeć toowarzyszuu? - powiedział szatyn w stanie nietrzeźwości 

\- Jak masz na imię, wielkoludzie?- pogardliwie zapytał blondyn

\- Keyblader

\- KEYBLADER?? KURWA CHŁOPAKI SŁYSZYCIE TO?- odpowiedział śmiejąc się głośno

\- Co to za zjebane imię?- zapytał podśmiechując pod nosem okularnik z ciemnymi, brązowymi włosami

\- Po prostu tak na mnie mówcie, bez głupich pytań- powiedział Key poważnym tonem głosu, jakoby miał bronić swojej teorii 

\- Oj no dobrze nerwusku, wypadałoby też się przedstawić, co panowie? No to ja jestem Dawid, ale możesz mówić na mnie Dziabas, ten schlany w trzy dupy to Tytus, ten z okularami Jakub, czy też Jacob, ten z czarnymi włosami to Robert, a ten który mu właśnie obciąga to Adrian, jeśli wolisz coś w twoich klimatach to BlackBoy, no albo może być też Pain

\- A tak w ogóle, to dlaczego Adrian robi loda Robertowi

\- Bo lubi, no i czasem robią to sobie nawzajem za różne przysługi, ale tak właściwie to my się tutaj wszyscy ruchamy, jeśli chcesz, zawsze możemy spróbować też ciebie, jest tylko jedna sprawa, musisz myć dupę, no chyba, że już to robisz to okej

Key trochę się zmartwił tym- on nigdy nie mył dupy bo uważał, że to gejowe i był pewien, że jeśli nie będzie dbał o swoją higienę to stanie się hetero- nie odniosło to żadnych rezultatów jak się pewnie domyśliliście 

\- Dam znać, muszę pomyśleć- chłopak skierował się do drzwi

\- Hm, daj mi się tylko zastanowić poczekaj... chwila- powiedział zamyślony Dziabas- czy jesteś prawiczkiem?

\- Co...?

\- Gówno, pytam się ciebie czy jesteś prawiczkiem

\- Tsa..

\- No dobra, jeszcze pogadamy z chłopakami co zrobimy z tobą, a teraz już idź jak chcesz

Wyszedł. No czyli kolejna hotuwa i na dodatek chce go wplątać w seks?? Nawet nie tyle co seks, Dawidek chce wplątać Keybladera w całą ORGIĘ przystojnych chłopców. To był dla naszego bohatera dzień pełen wrażeń, po powrocie do domu muszę jeszcze przemyśleć wiele spraw- pomyślał.


	3. Dzień drugi oraz szalone wydarzenie w męskiej toalecie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder że NIE jestem faszolem yooo

Wtorek

Kolejny dzień tygodnia

Kolejny dzień w nowej szkole, a co za tym idzie kolejne nowe wydarzenia. Szkoła jest głównie nudna, składa się z nauki, czy przydługawych lekcji, ale nie tylko. W szkole potrafią się dziać również **bardzo** ciekawe o czym nasz główny bohater przekonywał się i będzie przekonywał się dalej, szczególnie w dniu dzisiejszym z jego nowymi kolegami poznanymi w śmierdzącej toalecie w niezwykle ciekawych okolicznościach. Keyblader nie był pewien czy chce wziąć udział w orgii zaproponowanej przez Dawida Badowskiego, ale zawsze pozostaje jedna rzecz którą zamierzał zrobić, a jest nią obserwacja. Zaspokoi to jego ciekawość, a może pomoże w wyborze. Key postanowił, że uda się do docelowego miejsca na drugiej przerwie, tak jak zresztą ostatnio, był jednak pewien, że ci chłopacy siedzą tam częściej. Pierwszą lekcją był język polski, nauczycielka strasznie przynudzała więc Keyblader korzystając z okazji, że siedział w ostatniej ławce podczas tej nudnej lekcji przeglądał sobie memy o lewakach, albo jakieś posty chwalące kapitalizm na swoim ulubionym facebookowym peju. Po usłyszeniu wyczekiwanego dzwonka szybko wstał i wyszedł chyba jako pierwszy z klasy, po czym udał się do męskiej toalety na piętrze pierwszym. Wszedł i ukazała mu się gromadka chłopaków ale oprócz tych, których widział wczoraj, pojawiła się jeszcze następna dwójka- niski chłopak w bluzie supreme'a, oraz pulchny brunet gryzący długopis.

\- Oo, witaj z powrotem- powiedział Dawid

\- Co to za jeden?- zapytał pulchny uczeń wyjmując na chwilę długopis z ust

\- Keyblader- odpowiedział Dziabas- Keyblader, to jest Alan, a ten niski to Igor

Igor, Alan i Keyblader przywitali się ze sobą

\- Przemyślałeś wczorajszą propozycję Dziabasa?- zapytał Adrian jedzący BigMilka

\- Ta, trochę nad tym myślałem i na razie chcę zobaczyć jak to wasze ruchanie wygląda- odpowiedział Key

\- No dobra, myślę, że nie ma żadnego problemu byśmy to zrobili co panowie?- spytał się wszystkich Kuba poprawiając okulary

\- Tsa- odpowiedział mu Dawid, reszta również potwierdziła ruszając głową i mrucząc coś pod nosem- blondyn zdeptał swojego szluga, wyrzucił do kosza i stanął przed wszystkimi

\- No to co, wszyscy są gotowi?- spytał Dawidek

\- Jem jeszcze- powiedział Adrian oblizując spływającego mu na dłoń loda

\- Adrian, zaraz dostaniesz prawdziwego BigMilka, myślę, że nic się nie stanie jak wyrzucisz tego marnego loda i zajmiesz się prawdziwą robotą

\- Eh, dobra- brunet wyrzucił przekąskę i wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce

Wszyscy zaczęli się rozbierać, "cholera"- pomyślał Keyblader, ten widok był dla niego ultra hot. Przed oczami chłopaka zaczęły ukazywać się gołe torsa i części intymne jego towarzyszy

\- Którą dziś wybierzemy formacje?- spytał się Igor

\- Dziś lecimy na żywioł- oznajmił Tytus- każdy rucha kogo popadnie, kogo chce i w jaki sposób tego chce, ważne żeby było gorąco i ekscytująco

\- No dobra, żywioł to żywioł hehe

No i się zaczęło. Wszyscy oprócz obserwującego Keybladera zaczęli na siebie skakać, przewracać się nawzajem i drzeć mordy. Wrzało. Tytus miał rację- oni robili dosłownie wszystko- seks analny, oralny, zabawki erotyczne, różne ciekawe gadżety, bicie, siadanie na sobie nawzajem, pieszczoty, face-sitting. Key zawsze marzył o czymś takim, ale to było jego najbardziej skryte marzenie i nigdy nie chciał żeby wyszło ono na jaw. Chłopak postanowił, że się przyłączy

\- Przyłączam się do was!- krzyknął rozbierając się

No i wskoczył do grupki, poczuł jak ktoś siada na nim, obezwładnia go, a potem ktoś wskoczył na jego twarz i nie widział przez to niczego- to była chwila, powtarzam **chwila** jego rozkoszy, bo moment później usłyszał jakiś dziwny dźwięk- bzyczenie- tuż przy jego głowie, oprócz tego poczuł, że coś jakby "jeździ" po tej części ciała, po jakiejś chwili ta osoba zeszła z jego twarzy, Keyblader dotknął jego głowę i...dlaczego jego włosy były tak krótkie? Nie czuł ich prawie w ogóle

\- KTO MNIE OGOLIŁ?- nie było wiadome czy w tym tonie głosu była rozpacz, czy gniew, czy może jedno i drugie

Wszyscy towarzysze orgii zaczęli się śmiać, bardzo donośnie i szalenie, jedna osoba się chyba nawet zakrztusiła. Key szybko wybiegł z grupki, nałożył na siebie swoje leżące na ziemi ubrania i wybiegł z pomieszczenie, postanowił, że uda się do gabinetu dyrektorki. Biegł szybko korytarzem, a potem schodami prowadzącymi na parter gdzie dyrektorka miała swój gabinet. To było to pomieszczenie, Keyblader zapamiętał ten numer, był dosyć łatwy, gabinet był w charakterystycznym miejscu no i był podpisany. Chłopak zapukał- nikt nie otwierał. Zapukał kolejny raz- znowu nikt mu nie otwierał. Postanowił, że uchyli więc lekko drzwi.

\- Przepra- jakże zdzwił się kiedy zobaczył, że dyrektorka całuje się z jakąś kobietą która siedziała na jej biurku. One też się zdziwiły i ta siedząca szybko wskoczyła pod biurko

\- Ekhe, khe.. Drogi uczniu, pukaj kiedy chcesz wejść do gabinetu- powiedziała dyrektorka

\- Dobrze, przepraszam... Już pukałem, ale nikt nie chciał mi otworzyć, pani chyba nie usłyszała

\- No tak, ale skoro już tutaj jesteś to co cię tu sprowadza?- zapytała

\- Chciałbym złożyć skargę- powiedział- Dawid Badowski z jego zgrają ogolili mnie na łyso kiedy.. Myłem ręce w toalecie

\- Karolu, powinieneś się cieszyć, że nie musisz płacić za fryzjera, ja mam naprawdę ważniejsze problemy w tej szkole niż nowe fryzury jej uczniów, nie zaprzątaj mi więcej głowy takimi bzdurami, a teraz proszę ciebie o wyjście z gabinetu

Key wyszedł bez słowa. Dlaczego nie otrzymał żadnej pomocy? Beznadzieja. Był pewien, że jakby poszedł do szkoły prywatnej to to by nie miało miejsca. Szkoły publiczne były jego zdaniem durnym socjalistycznym wymysłem dla jakichś biedaków, którzy są zbyt leniwi żeby tyle zarobić. No i na dodatek dyrektorką jego nowego liceum była jakaś dewiantka.

\- O, nowa fryzura widzę!- powiedział Mateusz- cześć Keyblader

\- Tsa.. Zgraja Dziabasa mi ją zrobiła

\- Heh.. Wiesz, oni zawsze robią jakieś zamieszanie w tej szkole, typowi bad boye, nie ma tygodnia w którym Dawid nic nie przeskrobie, nie radzę tobie się z nimi kolegować, oni tylko wywołują kłopoty

\- Ale Dawid to taka hotuwa..- powiedział Key bez przemyślenia

\- Wiem, sam mam na nim crusha... - Mateusz zdał sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział i uciekł

\- Ej, stój!- krzknął i biegł za nim chwilę i chwycił go za rękach- zaczekaj!- blondyn spojrzał się na niego chwilę po czym wyrwał się i znów uciekł.

"Co się tu dzieje..."- pomyślał i smutno wrócił na piętro idąc bardzo powoli


End file.
